


Business in Star city

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forgive me for I have sinned, Nyssara, Smut, a lot of smut, there are some cute moments but if you don't like smut you won't like it, there is no going back huh, two ex girlfriends chatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Sara and Nyssa sharing fries milkshakes and stories.Will this cofirm that Nyssa has a thing for blondes and/or women who have dated Oliver Queen at one point? Probably.
Relationships: Guinevere (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Helena Bertinelli, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Pamela Isley, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Poison Ivy/Nyssa al Ghul, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Queen Anne, Sara Lance/Thea Queen, sara lance/alex danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Drunken nights and canaries

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar.  
> If you don't like it, you always have an option to leave and not read it.  
> Enjoy

As Sara was leaving the Waverider she was quite nervous about the meeting she was about to attend. She was unsure if she was ready to talk to her ex lover.  
She entered the place of their meeting, a small diner right outside the centre of Star city. She was immediately hit by the smell of delicious food and coffee. She looked around and smiled when her eyes locked with the eyes of her beautiful ex girlfriend. "Hello, there, stranger!" she smiled as she walked towards the other woman. "Hello, b..., Sara," Nyssa replied. "It is very good to see you." she smiled and gestured for Sara to sit down. They started catching up about their lives - time travel, Lazarus pits and also their love lives.  
"1958? A nurse? Why does that not surprise me..." Nyssa smiled and took a sip from her milkshake. "Oh, come on," Sara started " Don't tell me you haven't been with anyone all this time.” Sara teased. "You are right Sara, I have, but I am not sure I should tell you..." Nyssa replied. "Well, now I really want to know." Sara took a bite of her burger.

"After you died ... " Nyssa started  
"Can you be more specific? I have died a lot..." Sara smirked.  
“As I was saying, after you were gone, I started training your sister. She was so different from you, yet so similar... and there was this one time after training when she opened a bottle of wine and we started drinking…

Flashback:

"Oh come on, we deserve a break" Laurel pouted as she dragged Nyssa to the couch and popped the bottle of wine open. "I guess a glass of wine shouldn't be harmful" Nyssa murmured as she took the glass from Laurel.  
 _Two bottles of wine later..._  
"You know, you're really pretty when you smile." Laurel was slurring her words, but it was clear that she meant it. "Thank you" Nyssa blushed. Her cheeks were red already from the alcohol, but the blush was still apparent.  
Laurel scooted even closer and slurred "So pretty..." and brushed her lips against the assassin's. It was chaste enough, but it was the starting point of the rest of the evening. Nyssa froze at the unexpected show of affection, but didn't turn away. She put her arm on the other woman's waist and held her gently. They put their foreheads together and both smiled, they were both starved for affection that it was no surprise the two women seeked comfort in each other. They kept kissing and the kisses became more and more desperate. Nyssa was holding back so Laurel became the bold one and tugged on the assassin's shirt to take it of. Once the garment was discarded Laurel's hands clumsily unbuttoned Nyssa’s jeans and she took them off. "Beautiful," Laurel mumbled and started kissing down the other woman's neck and with more grace than she expected unclipped her bra. She roamed her eyes over the bare chested assassin in front of her. Nyssa licked her lips and kissed the Black canary again. She took off her sweater and roamed her fingers over all smooth skin she could reach. When Laurel's pants were also off Nyssa took charge and picked the older Lance sister up and carried her to bed...

At the diner:

"Oh my god! I don't want to hear about that!" Sara covered her ears.  
"You wanted to hear about my love life, did you not?" Nyssa smirked.  
"I did, I do, it's just weird to hear about my own sister" Sara cringed.  
"Well, shall I continue?" Nyssa raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah, sure," Sara replied as she shoved fries into her mouth.

Flashback continuation:

The Heir to the demon practically threw the attorney onto the bed. She crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Laurel took her by surprise and flipped them over. Nyssa was mad at herself for letting her guard down and letting the other woman take charge but soon enough she didn't care because there was a pair of soft lips on her skin. Laurel was kissing her neck and nibbling on the smooth skin. She kissed down and sucked a hickey on her collarbone. She kissed her breasts and took each nipple in her mouth and sucked gently. Nyssa moaned and put one hand on the back of Laurel's head and the other was clutching the bedsheets. Laurel moved down to where Nyssa was dripping wet already. She took one resting lick into her folds and then kept going switching between gentle licks and sucking on her clit. Soon enough the Heir to the demon was screaming in pleasure as her first orgasm hit her. Exhausted, she laid there and let Laurel come up to rest her head on the assassin's shoulder. After Nyssa came down from her post orgasmic bliss, she was ready to return the favor. She flipped them so that she was on top and kissed the Black canary, with so much passion. Her hand went down to explore the other woman. Laurel was even wetter than Nyssa, she must have been really worked up. The assassin slid her fingers through the wetness and circled her clit. The attorney moaned in pleasure. She has been so starved for the affection that each touch from the dark haired woman felt electric. Soon enough Nyssa slid her fingers inside and curled them to hit the sweet spot. Laurel cried out. The Heir to the demon kept going and in a few minutes the canary was crying out in bliss from her orgasm ...

Back at the diner:  
"Whoa, that's weirdly kinda cool, I'm glad she had someone to care for her." Sara said as she finished her burger. "Yes, me too, it only happened once, but I think it resolved some tension between us. After all she never stopped blaming me for your death..." Nyssa said thoughtfully.  
"Alright, wanna hear about that time I banged the queen of France?" Sara grinned.

To be continued...


	2. Royal affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short.  
> Sorry.  
> Enjoy

"Alright, wanna hear about that time I banged the queen of France?" Sara grinned. "Of course" Nyssa took a bite of her sandwich.

Flashback(Legends season 2 episode 1):

Sara was assigned to keep an eye out for queen Anne. She was the only woman on the team so she was the only one that could get to the queen’s bedroom without it being suspicious. "It's beautiful, your grace" Sara complimented the queen’s necklace. Anne looked at her. "As is yours, who gave it to you?" "My sister..." "You speak of her as if she's gone," Anne got up, "I hate to see a lady so beautiful, so sad..." the queen moved behind Sara and started gently caressing her shoulders. Sara looked at her with a hint of a smirk, "Your husband..." she got interrupted "enjoys the company of his male courtiers, why should I be denied similar pleasures?"

The queen moved her golden hair to one side and kissed her neck. Sara turned around and captured Anne's lips. She has never kissed royalty before, it felt rich. She quickly took charge and backed the queen to her own bed. They fell together and the queen let out an adorable giggle. They kept kissing for a few minutes and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Sara quickly learned that the queen liked to have her hands pinned above her head. So she pinned her hands above her head and told her not to move. The queen just bit her lip and obeyed. Sara bunched up Anne's skirts and searched for bare skin. She found the wet heat almost immediately and what surprised her, the queen wasn't wearing any underwear. She must have been getting ready to make the new heir. And boy, was she ready... Sara's fingers slipped easily through the wetness and hit the queen’s g spot. The queen cried out in pure pleasure. Sara picked up the pace and it didn't take long for the queen to cum around the former assassins fingers.

Back at the diner:

"...And then the bad guys showed up and I had to rejoin the team and fight them off." Sara finished her story. Meanwhile Nyssa was chewing her sandwich. "Nice" she said with her mouth full of food and gave Sara a fist bump. They have both grown so much as people, it was amazing how a bitter ex lover could years later congratulate her... "Your turn!" Sara sing songed and took a sip from her milkshake. "Alright" Nyssa sighed.

To be continued...


	3. Sister wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one about Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is still not my first language  
> Sorry

"Your turn!" Sara sing songed and took a sip from her milkshake.

"Alright" Nyssa sighed. "You already know I was married to Oliver..." Nyssa started.

"It might have been mentioned..."

"And Felicity was also married to Oliver..." "Oh, this is gonna be good..."

Flashback:

Nyssa has always found Felicity infuriatingly adorable and now that they were connected through Oliver and she got to spend time with her... One evening when Ollie was out and they were left alone in the arrow cave, she couldn't help but watch the dorky hacker work at her computer. She could feel that Felicity was still afraid of her and she couldn't blame her, but the blonde was currently so captivated by her screens that she didn't even notice Nyssa moving closer to sit almost right next to her. "Yes! Got it!" Felicity said and because it was the only sound it sounded especially loud. "Congratulations" Nyssa said softly, but it still made the hacker jump. "Jeez, how long have you been sitting next to me Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al ghul, Heir to the demon?" Felicity's eyes widened. "About an hour or so, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09" Nyssa shrugged, “What is it that you got exactly?” “Well, I managed to hack into the security system of a very well guarded government organization.” Felicity said excitedly. “Well, that is very impressive, good job,” Nyssa smiled and put her hand on the hacker’s shoulder. Felicity blushed at the unexpected praise and affection from the scary assassin.

After a few moments of silence Nyssa spoke again: “I may not have been the nicest to you and I apologize, but just know I hold no grudges towards you. I have actually come to quite enjoy your company.” she caressed the blonde’s cheek and kissed her temple. She was about to move away when Felicity grabbed her by her shirt and kissed her. “Oh my god!” the hacker’s eyes widened in horror, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… I was .... I thought…” she was stopped by a pair of lips on hers. Nyssa’s kisses were different from Oliver’s, softer, less demanding and there was definitely less facial hair involved. Oliver. She thought and pulled slightly away from the other woman. “We probably shouldn’t, right? I mean I’m with Oliver and…” she started to explain. “And?” Nyssa raised her eyebrow, “We are both his wives, are we not? And it doesn’t seem like this is something you wouldn’t want.” she smiled at the hacker and Felicity’s heart melted a little. She couldn’t deny that the scary assassin, heir to the demon, dark, bad girl thing was totally working for her and she wasn’t blind, she saw how attractive the woman was. So she thought to herself, fuck it, might as well go with the flow. She dragged the assassin into her lap on the computer chair and held her impossibly closer as she kissed her again.

Back at the diner:

"I cannot believe you slept with Felicity!" Sara shook her head.

Nyssa just shrugged. "There was also tension that got resolved."

"You know I might also have shared a moment with our favorite adorable hacker…" "I really want to hear about that now…" Nyssa smirked, "but it's getting close to closing time so we should probably move to my place." "You got a place in Star city!?" Sara's eyes went wide, "things have changed…" They payed the bill and Nyssa took Sara to her apartment building in her Subaru XV. They sat on the couch, Nyssa opened a bottle of wine and nudged Sara to speak.

Flashback:

One night after working out on the salmon ladder Sara caught Felicity looking at her, she noticed how the hacker watched a droplet of sweat disappear in her sports bra. "You alright there?" Sara smirked. "Yep, yeah, great, I'm fine, i mean why wouldn't i be?" Sara smiled at Felicity's adorable rambling. "Are you busy right now?" Sara asked. Felicity was taken aback, but she managed to reply: "Not right now, nope, I just finished…" "Are you hungry?" Sara asked, "I was gonna go out to eat, care to join me?" She flashed the computer nerd a flirty smile. Felicity just nodded and next thing she knew, she was walking with Sara to a nearby diner.

They had dinner in relative silence, but kept stealing glancing at each other. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about Felicity?" Sara asked after finishing her burger. "I don't know what you're talking about …" Felicity started. "And don't give me this kind of crap. I just want to know if you're staring at me because you appreciate the esthetic or because you want me. If it's the latter all you have to do is ask." There was a moment of silence while Felicity was thinking. "Well," she started, "I do like you quite a lot actually, but I thought you were with Oliver and this is all kinds of wrong, but … I can't help finding you attractive and I guess I've been kinda lonely lately…" "Okay," Sara replied, "Now, do you want to go back to my place?" She smiled and offered her a hand. Felicity took the hand and after paying they went to Sara's place.

Back in the present:

"Of course," Nyssa rolled her eyes, "Now I'm just mad she didn't tell me about it."

"Well, you're hearing it from me and we agreed to keep it a secret." she took a sip of wine.

"So, have any other stories?" Nyssa smirked.

"As a matter of fact I do…"

To be continued...


	4. Lance a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,I enjoyed meeting you,"  
> ,,And I, you, Sara Lance, a lot,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is another throwback to season two or as I like to call it "the season where Sara sleeps with all the queens she can get her hands on"

"So, do you have any other stories?" Nyssa smirked.

"As a matter of fact I do…" she took a sip of her wine.

“So this was back in medieval times when we were looking for the spear of destiny…” Sara started.

Flashback:

,,You’re back!” Guinevere smiled, ,,I thought I’d never see you again.”

,,Yeah, I thought it would be fair if we talked about it, I hate to leave people guessing.” Sara came closer to the queen. ,,What do you wish to speak about? The battle, where you helped us win? Or our kiss?” Guinevere ducked her head and Sara fell silent for a moment. ,,Our kiss, actually…” she started, but Guinevere interrupted her: ,,It was quite short and I didn’t even get to experience it fully,” she moved closer and planted her lips on Sara’s. Sara wasn’t expecting this, but the wasn’t going to pull away, instead she put her hands on Guinevere’s waist and pulled her closer. 

,,I shouldn’t, I should leave you alone…” Sara said with a sad smile on her face.

,,Just one night, Sara Lance, please,” the queen brushed a lock of Sara’s hair behind her ear.

Sara just nodded and kissed Guinevere again, this time she wasn’t holding back. Sara’s hands slid lower down Guinevere’s back to squeeze her ass and that earned her a soft moan. The queen got bold herself and her hands kept tugging on Sara’s clothes and after a while she managed to take Sara’s tank top off. ,,We probably shouldn’t here,” Guinevere said panting as she looked around the giant room with a huge round table in the middle, she took Sara’s hand and lead her through the castle to her chambers. Sara was way too dazed to care where she lead her, but she was still mindful of her surroundings and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. 

When they reached Guinevere's room she practically threw the assassin on her bed and assaulted her mouth again. Sara was surprised by the change of dynamics but she sure wasn’t complaining she let the queen have her control and just laid back, she let her hands roam over Guinevere’s back when she found a lace on the back of the dress she tugged on it and helped the queen out of her first layer. The rest of the clothes quickly came off and eventually the two women were both naked on the bed just making out. Sara was waiting for the queen to take initiative and make the first move to take things further because she didn’t wasn’t to pressure her into anything. After a while Guinevere’s hands found their way down where Sara so desperately wanted them. It was quite clear that the queen has never done anything like that before but at that point Sara was so worked up that she didn’t care at all and she let Guinevere explore. She let her fingers slide through the wetness and after a while she found her rhythm and found out what the captain of the waverider liked. It didn’t take much longer for Sara to tense up and loudly shout Guinevere’s name (it was mostly gibberish starting with a G, but that’s not important). 

After that Sara needed to catch her breath she collapsed on the bed and Guinevere joined her. Few minutes later Sara returned the favor and went down on the queen until she came at least three times.

Back in the present:

,,That sounds very nice,” Nyssa finished her glass of wine.

,,It was and then we talked for a bit and I left to, you know, go back to my job,” Sara finished hers and filled both of their glasses back up and with that the bottle was empty so Nyssa went to the other room and came back with another bottle. At Sara’s eyebrow raise she explained: ,,I have a wine rack in my office,” Sara laughed: ,,Honestly, it’s more surprising that you have an office that that you have a wine rack.”

,,Yes, well, I have had a few jobs that require an office, for example I worked as a translator for various embassies since I am fluent in multiple languages and I also worked as a martial arts instructor in Gotham for a few months, but I had to quit and move back here after an incident…”

,,Come on, Nyss, stop being so cryptic.” Sara whined.


	5. Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa meets Helena at a gym in Gotham
> 
> Does this make sense? No.  
> Do I care? Also no.

,,Yes, well, I have had a few jobs that require an office, for example I worked as a translator for various embassies since I am fluent in multiple languages and I also worked as a martial arts instructor in Gotham for a few months, but I had to quit and move back here after an incident…”

,,Come on, Nyss, stop being so cryptic.” Sara whined.

,,Alright, I may have almost spent a night with Helena Bertinelli…”

,,Come on, babe, really? Did you make it a challenge for yourself to sleep with everyone Ollie’s been with?” Sara laughed.

,,That did not occur to me, I didn’t know she was … anyway, do you want to hear it or not?” 

,,Duh, I am very curious.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows. Nyssa rolled her eyes, smiled and started telling the story.

Flashback:

Nyssa was at the gym doing warm ups and getting ready to lift some weights when a woman that matched the former heir to the demon in mysteriousness walked in and started her warm ups as well. It’s been a while since Nyssa has been with anyone, she was mostly busy at work trying not to be too hard on the people that took her classes and this lady was gorgeous and made her feel things.

Nyssa finished her warm ups and went over to the weights and started exercising with them focusing on strength distribution. In the meantime the sexy lady started bench pressing.  _ Of course _ . Nyssa being the lesbian she is kept glancing her way every now and then and eventually the lady looked her way and smiled. That made Nyssa also feel things. When she finished her workout she was headed to the showers. Surprisingly enough the other woman happened to head to the shower right after her. ,,You have very nice arms,” the woman commented and the former assassin blushed. ,,Thank you, so do you,” she smiled. ,,I’m Helena,” the woman approached Nyssa and reached out her hand. ,,I’m Nyssa,” our favorite heir to the demon replied and shook her hand. ,,That’s a beautiful name,” Helena commented and caressed Nyssa’s arm. Nyssa put her arms around Helena’s waist and looked her up and down. ,,So, since the introductions are out of the way I believe we may continue with whatever is going on here,” she raised her eyebrow and moved her hands so that they were resting right above Helena’s ass. Nyssa smirked at Helena’s shiver and locked their lips. Helena’s hands rested on Nyssa’s arms and she pulled her closer. They kept kissing and after a while they started peeling the sweaty workout clothes off each other and slowly moved to the shower. The huntress let herself be pushed against the shower wall and the heir to the demon pinned her hands above her head while her other hand moved down. She ran her fingers through the wetness and dipped first one and then two fingers inside. Helena was clearly enjoying herself. Both women were very much busy with each other…

,,What the fuck!!!” the two women looked in the direction of the voice, it was the owner of the gym. She kicked them out.

Back in the present:

,,...And that’s how I lost my job as a martial arts instructor at that gym.” Nyssa finished her story. Sara stared at her in surprise. ,,I haven’t seen her since and I don’t want to contact her, because I believe she is a mother now and wouldn’t want to bring up the past.”

,,Wow,” Sara finally closed her mouth and took a gulp of her wine, ,,Well, I don’t know if this story is as good, but it involves a wedding…”

,,Did you also get married?!” Nyssa shouted in disbelief.

,,No, it was a friends wedding that I attended, met a hot redhead and fought Nazis…”

,,Well, what are you waiting for? Who was this redhead?”


	6. Damnvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis on earth X what we didn't get to see...

,,Wow,” Sara finally closed her mouth and took a gulp of her wine, ,,Well, I don’t know if this story is as good, but it involves a wedding…”

,,Did you also get married?!” Nyssa shouted in disbelief.

,,No, it was a friends wedding that I attended, met a hot redhead and fought Nazis…”

,,Well, what are you waiting for? Who was this redhead?”

Flashback (Crisis on earth X):

The redhead downed her scotch shot as Sara approached her. ,,Someone who drinks like that is looking to make something go away,” she poured and downed her own shot. 

,,Yeah well, and what are you looking to make go away?” 

,,Nothing, I just like the taste of scotch.” 

,,Fair enough, I just called off my engagement.”

,,Ooh,”

,,Yeah, so, being here, really brings up a lot.”

,,What, did you catch him cheating?”

,,Her.” the redhead corrected and Sara smirked and put all of her attention to the other woman. ,,It wasn’t anything like that we just wanted different things. Wish I realised that sooner. Had to make a break for it before later came around.”

,,So, let me guess, being at the rehearsal dinner for the world's most perfect couple is probably the last place that you wanna be.”

,,It stings a little, yeah.”

,,To making things go away.” they clinked their glasses.

,,And loving the taste of scotch.”

It didn’t take long for the two ladies to engage in a flirty conversation over some more shots and eventually neither of them wanted to stay at the rehearsal dinner anymore. Sara took Alex’s hand and lead her outside for some fresh air. All it took was being alone for a little bit and the two women attacked each others mouths because that’s what happens when you have a recently broken up DEO agent/director and an ex-assassin/Captain of a time ship, two powerful switches that like to top. 

Sara pushed Alex against the wall as they kissed and then Alex tried to push Sara against the wall, but the Captain of the Waverider pulled away and asked: ,,Do you want to get out of here?” ,,Yeah,” the DEO agent replied panting. How they got to Sara’s hotel room was a mystery for the both of them, but they made it, shut the door behind them and started peeling clothing items off each other, said items were eventually scattered across the room. 

Unsurprisingly Sara was the first to dive in, she had a lot of experience and one night stands were nothing new, but when Alex came down from her first orgasm, she was the one who took charge. She used her “certified in over 30 military grade weapons” hands to bring Sara to an earth shattering orgasm in no time even though she was clearly more affected by the scotch than Sara. After a few more orgasms they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep wish Sara spooning Alex.

Back in the present:

,,...so in the morning she woke up first and tried to sneak out, but she failed and fell on her butt, which woke me up.” Sara finished her story.

,,That is hilarious, but I don’t understand why she would want to leave.”

,,Yeah, well, she had some conflicting feelings about her ex fiancé so … and at the wedding and after the wedding we fought the nazis together. We made a decent team and we’re friends now which is very nice.”

,,Oh, she sounds lovely, I would love to meet her someday,” Nyssa smiled.

,,Of course you would,” Sara grinned, ,,so, it’s your turn to tell a story.”

,,Alright, little bird, here goes…”


	7. Tangled up in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa shares what happened at a gala in Gotham
> 
> This chapter is more intense than the previous ones so read at your own risk

,,Alright, little bird, here goes, I was in Gotham at a boring gala but I ran into someone at the event and well..."

Flashback:

Fancy lights, over the top decorations and the elite rich people of Gotham all in one room at one event, a gala that Nyssa still wasn’t sure actually had a purpose but since there was an open bar she definitely wasn’t complaining. Nyssa was surprised that she was invited and she wasn’t really sure what she was supposed to do there, the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul had inherited most of her father’s fortune and also a status among the Gotham elite so she had to keep up, it was helpful having allies in Gotham. She wasn't very fond of such events but she was still in her “I will try things” stage (after spending some time doing “normal people” things and living outside the league) so she went to the gala and she was unsurprisingly having a terrible time. Everything was painfully boring and pretentious until a woman appeared next to her at the bar where she was sipping her drink (dry martini extra dirty stirred ;) ). 

The woman was wearing a black suit jacket with a red shirt underneath that had the top three buttons unbuttoned and her long beautiful hair was flowing down her shoulders. She radiated power, just like Nyssa but while Nyssa's power came from her assassin background and the remnants of the lazarus water, the woman's power seemed pure, almost photosynthetic. She noticed Nyssa staring at her. "Hello, there, it seems we haven't met before, my name is Dr. Pamela Isley," she smiled and offered Nyssa her hand. Nyssa shook the hand marveling at how soft the other woman's hands were. "Hello, my name is Nyssa, d- … errr, Nyssa Raatko, pleased to meet you, Dr. Isley." she introduced herself with her legal name instead of the league title.

Present:

"Oh my god!! You're kidding, right?!" Sara exclaimed in disbelief

"No, I am very much serious,"

"You and Poison Ivy?!" Sara still couldn't believe Nyssa's words.

"Yes, we talked for a while and then I agreed to go to her apartment with her..."

Flashback:

"Wow, your apartment is lovely, I like all the plants in here, I am not used to this much green in a living space." Nyssa marveled at the amount of house plants that fit into the relatively small space. The league of assassins didn’t have many plants, back in the day she only had one aloe plant in her chambers that she kept for healing purposes.

"Thank you," Dr. Isley smiled, "I love my plants, they are like family," she trailed off for a moment and then she went into a cabinet, took out a small bottle and gave it to Nyssa. "Here, this will protect you," "What is this going to protect me from exactly?" she skeptically raised her eyebrow at the green woman. "Me." Ivy shrugged. That confused Nyssa even more so Pamela rolled her eyes and explained: "Look, the flirting is nice and you’re very attractive, I really want to kiss you and do other things with you but if you don't drink this you will probably die so just drink it so I can finally pin you to the wall," her calm demeanor was fascinating to Nyssa so even though she was still skeptical she drank the potion in one go. "Okay, sounds good to me," Nyssa matched her calmness, trying to hide her excitement. She finally had someone equal to hook up with. After Sara she didn't really experience anything like that because most people were scared of her or not very experienced so she was particularly looking forward to how things go from there.

Present:

"Bottom," Sara smirked.

"Switch," Nyssa corrected.

"Fair … continue," Sara smiled.

Flashback:

In a blink of an eye Nyssa was being pinned to the wall by the other woman as they made out. Ivy was definitely stronger than she looked. Nyssa was so lost in the kiss that she barely noticed vines creeping up her ankles. Well, that was certainly a new territory for the assassin.

The vine kept creeping higher and then it was joined by another vine on the other leg. Nyssa was getting overwhelmed by the sensations. "Is this okay?" Ivy asked looking Nyssa in the eyes. "Yes," Nyssa replied confidently, "Keep going," Nyssa smiled and soon she was being carried to the bed and restrained by the vines that were surprisingly very soft. 

Pam helped Nyssa out of her clothes, the dress pants and shirt were off in almost no time. She also undressed herself and revealed more beautiful skin for Nyssa to see. And in a "oooh pretty lady be pretty" moment Nyssa blurted out: "Sit on my face!" then she recovered slightly after Ivy stared at her for a little bit, "Sorry, didn't want to sound so aggressive but I mean it," Ivy smirked and the restraints on Nyssa's wrists and ankles tightened slightly while some rogue vines crept up to tease her sensitive spots. In the meantime Pam lowered herself on Nyssa's face and let the assassin work her magic.

Finally after an evening of not knowing what to do and feeling awkward Nyssa had something that she was very familiar with. She did indeed work her magic and soon the green woman above her was shaking in pleasure while going over the edge. When Ivy rode out her orgasm she collapsed on the bed next to Nyssa to catch her breath. The former heir to the demon licked her lips and smiled at Pam, she wasn’t sure what to do next. She couldn’t get up since she was being restrained and to be honest she was very curious to see what else would happen.

After Ivy recovered from her pretty intense orgasm, she kissed Nyssa, tasting herself. She kept kissing down the assassin's strong body, enjoying the contrast between soft skin and strong muscle. When she settled between the other woman’s legs some more vines came seemingly out of nowhere to more properly restrain and spread Nyssa’s legs. “Are you okay with this?” Ivy asked, “We can stop at any time, I don’t want to pressure you,” she smiled up at the brunette, “Seriously, anything you don’t like, let me know.” she searched Nyssa’s face. Nyssa was blushing a little bit at this point. “So far I am having a great time so keep going, I will let you know if I don’t like something,” Nyssa replied. 

Pam smiled at that, already repositioning herself to eat Nyssa out. As she was licking Nyssa and sucking on her clit every once in a while more soft vines moved slowly up Nyssa’s legs. At first the vines were just teasing Nyssa’s inner thighs or gradually massaging her leg muscles but then they moved to join Ivy’s mouth at Nyssa’s pussy, massaging the area. At this point, Nyssa was feeling intense pleasure, enjoying the attractive woman between her legs and what the woman was doing to her. The combination of all the things that were going on with the fact that Nyssa was extremely turned on made her have a very intense orgasm. Ivy slowed down to let her ride it out but she didn’t stop. 

When Nyssa came down from her high she thought this was over and that she would probably have to leave but the restraints were still put in place and Pam gave her teasing kisses on the inner thighs while the vines occasionally softly touched her clit. If Nyssa was able to think about it, this was far from the kinkiest thing that she was a part of, her and Sara did many things together back in the day so even after one of the vines penetrated her she wasn’t really weirded out, she was however having a great time and so was Ivy who crawled up after a while to kiss her. 

Present:

“... then we switched places a few times, it was very enjoyable. I admit, I was quite sore after but it was worth it.” Nyssa finished her story.

“Well, I didn’t expect that from your story but like, good for you.” Sara held her hand up for a high five.

“Yes, thank you ... now I believe it’s your turn Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa smiled, sat back and was ready to enjoy Sara’s next story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa is not a bottom


End file.
